Can you handle it?
by thecupcakefairy
Summary: Kyo can't express how he feels to Tohru, but as she over hears him in his bedroom, she just worries about a birth day party. The party is surely a night to remember, but is a night that gets so intense, you may never forget it the rest of your life?
1. A good thing gone wrong

" Unload the damn laundry already! IT'S DONE!" Kyo yelled at Tohru.

Kyo can't control his temper so that way Tohru knew is was just temper management.

" Aw, hell with it! I'll do it myself!"

He opens the lid and puts 3 clothes at a time in the basket.

"That's enough Kyo, this is my job, remember?"Tohru reminds him.

"It's a FAVOR! Now shut the hell up or I'll never do this for you again!" He growls.

Tohru steps back. Kyo realizes that Tohru doesn't like people doing people's work.

That's just selfish of the other person supposed to be doing it.

Tohru's head begins to fall down. " Get out. I can do this my self."

"Tohru-"

"Get out of here you bas-" She stops. _'Oh no! I almost said something mean and interuppted him. I am an idiotic jerk now!'_

She shutters at the thought she might get kicked out because of her meaness.

_'Dis she almost say... Bastard? To me? I must've really... screwed up.'_

"I-i just wanted to help you that's all." Kyo's mood darkens as he walks down the hall way sadly.

"K-kyo wait! I didn't mean to-" *SLAM*

"Miss Honda, you seem to be sad. Did that stupid cat do something to you?" Yuki just walked in from the library, he said he needed to know how to grow katniss.

"Actually, I did something to him." Tohru's happiness turns into a rainy field of sadness.

She walks back into her room and weeps in her bed.

_'Poor Kyo! He was just trying to help, but I was being my rude word self! Oh, Kyo... Kyo.'_

On the other room, Kyo kicks his bed.

His anger fills his blood as he kicks 3 times more, it melts into his brain...

_'Dammit! I'm such a retard for doing a favor! Everything I try to be good for always turns out wrong! Damn me! Tohru... Why can't I just tell her I love her? All these attempts of being nice seem to not show her my feelings! But... That damn rat! The prince of hell rat! He got Tohru's affection! Oh, that fuc-'_

"Kyo? K-kyo?" Tohru opened the door and worried.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?" Kyo hollers.

Tohru begans to cry. "I-i'm sorry I was mean to you. You were trying to help me but I almost said something rude and now you're mad at me, and it breaks my heart, Kyo! To be so mean and you're so generous to let me stay!" She sobbs in the palms of her hands and runs outside.

Kyo punches the wall. He also begans to sob.

_'Tohru, you bitch... You can't realize I love you.'_

_On the school bench..._

Tohru is balling and sobbing and crying.

"Miss Honda! Are you alright?" Yuki runs toward her and hugs her.

Tohru hugs him back. "Oh Yuki... K-kyo... He is mad at me...!"

She sobbs onto his shirt, and he pats her back.

Shigure walks into the scene.

"Oh Tohru! You're crying! What happened, my dear?"

Yuki stares at him coldly. "That stupid cat made her tear up."

"Oh, goodness gracious! Okay, Tohru, just go to the bath room and wash your face." Shigure suggests.

Tohru nodds and goes to the direction of the house.

And then as she leaves to bath room, she hears strong sobs.

"Dammit! I love Tohru! I love her! That damn rat has to ruin everything! I'm a bastard, almost what Tohru said I was! Tohru...! I love her!"

There's a slight kick and heavy breathing.

Tohru felt like she was eavesdropping but she was actually over hearing this from the hall.

The moment Kyo opened the door, she rushes and goes inside the bathroom.

_Going straight to the high school Tohru was crying at..._

"Yo, where's Tohru-"

*KICK*

"What the fu-"

"You hurt Tohru's feelings, you'll pay."

Yuki sucker punches him rapidly over and over again.

Kyo begans to cough up blood.

Shigure pushes Yuki away. "We don't want Kyo to die now." He says to him.

"But he's the one who made Tohru cry!" And he runs straight towards him.

Luckily, things got settled between them by Shigure.

Kyo grunts and madly walks toward the house.

_Inside the bathroom changing..._

Tohru zipped up her jeans but still had to put on her top.

It was Hanas' brother's birthday.

Her brother had a crush on Tohru, and so Tohru thought about his present and knew what he was going to get him.

When she took off her top...

Kyo opened the door.

Tohru had her pick bra on still.

He blushed, and so did she.

Kyo quickly closed the door.

_'Oh my god. I saw Tohru with only a bra as a top.'_

His face was a tomato red and escaped the scene immediatly.


	2. The party

Tohru was bringing extra clothes, somewhat dark.

Kyo, was spying on her.

He day dreams what silly things she might do if they might,might get married.

_'Crap, it's hot in here.'_

He takes off his shirt and goes to the laundry room.

Tohru goes to the kitchen, bringing a vanilla cake with katniss nectar on top from the plants Yuki planted in his so called 'Secret base'.

"Ha ha! You were a challenging one, cake!" She jokes.

"I don't get your jokes. You sure do suck at them!" Kyo giggles.

"Oh, Kyo...! I didn't realize you were here!" Tohru pretends to act cool (and it shows.) about over hearing the "I love you" thing.

She looks at him shirtless.

_'Oh goodness, pardon what I'm saying but... He looks sexy!'_

"Uh...Tohru."

"Yeah, kyo?"

"What...Are you staring at?"

_'Oh heaven's sakes!'_

"I'm not staring! I'm staring at...Uh...The wall!I mean it's color is just magnificent!" Tohru says in a panic.

"Uh...Yeah."Kyo sees the rush on Tohru's face.

_'Oh my god! I totally forgot! I have to drive her to the party!'_

"Ay, it's time to drive, talki Honda! You're wasting my time, so hurry up!" Kyo drags her to the car.

_Driving on the road with Yuki and Kyo..._

The radio puts on a random karaoke sing the song thing.

The song is 'Make it in america'.

Tohru can't help but sing.

_"Gotta one-way ticket down a two way street, got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet, I'm just trying. To make it in America."_

Yuki giggles. "Has any one ever told you you had the voice of an angel?"

"I am! Tohru... You have the voice of a bugged little angel, got it?"

Tohru's eyes widens.

_'Kyo...Thank you.'_

"Do you mind if I keep singing?" She ask Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah as long as you don't annoy the crap outta me."

_'What a wonderful road trip.'_

_When they finally make it to the party..._

Tohru ringed the door bell.

"Tohru. You are here." Hana says blankly.

It was a wild party behind her. And Kyo thought they would be the only ones here.

"Tohru!" Hana's twin brother hugs her tight.

"Hi Maru! How are you?"

Maru doesn't care what she said, as long as he showed his affection.

Maru stops and notices something.

"Oh. No present from you." Maru says.

"Don't worry, Maru, I'll give your present later. But here's your cake!"

Tohru hands him the cake and Maru runs down and places it at the table.

Hana walks away with out warning.

A band is playing... And that gave Maru the chance to rock the drums with punk rock music.

_When it was time for Tohru to give her present..._

Kyo didn't expect Tohru to walk on stage.

"What the heck is she doing?"Kyo says.

Tohru smiles. "This ones for you, Maru."

Music starts to play.

"Call him up when I know he's at home, I jump outta my skin when he picks up the phone."

Tohru was singing beautifully.

_'Damn she's a bad ass singer.'_

Tohru walks to the chair suddenly, right before the chorus...

"Yeeaah yeeaah my best friend's brother is the one for me! Yeah, a punk rock drummer and he's six foot three! I don't want to...But I want to...'Cause I just can't get him...OUTTA MY MIND!"

She jumps from the chair in red and black striped shirt, black ripped jeans, black sneakers, and a pierced ear.

After the song was done,some one exclaimed,"Who wants a piece of cake?"


	3. Intensity

Tohru went to the porch outside of the house to have her cake.

"Hey."Kyo opened the door leaving Tohru in surprise.

"Oh, hi Kyo!"Tohru said. "Wanna sit with me?"

Kyo sat down and looked down to the the ground.

"Uh...You looked sexy with those dark clothes tonight."Kyo said.

"Why, thank you, no one didn't tell me that yet."

Kyo looked excited. "That damn rat didn't tell you that?" Kyo was smiling.

"Uh, yea-"

Hana came out.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. It's just that there's no eating on the porch. But you can eat in my room."

"Oh, sure!" Tohru grabbed her plate and hurried to Hana's room with Kyo.

Once they got inside the room, Kyo locked the door.

_'Huh?' _Tohru thought panicly.

Kyo laid down on Tohru blushing.

"L-look, I really like you, and I liked you for a long time...So...?"Kyo said.

He laid down fast and kissed her.

But then things started to get ugly.

The kiss became making out. Then making out became a french kiss, and a french kiss became-Ah, you know what I mean.

Kyo began to unzip her pants.

Tohru refused. "W-we're too young for that!"She hollered.

But Kyo didn't listen, and he began to dig out in her shirt, and touch her breasts.

"Uh..." Tohru was blushing and grunting at the same time.

Then there was a knocking at the door."Guys, we better move along home."

It was Yuki. "Uh, just a minute!"

Tohru was in a rush putting her clothes on.

Kyo just had his pants on, so he just put on his shirt.

Tohru unlocked the door and came out blushing and running to the car.

_'T-that was too much.'_

_On the trip back home..._

No one was talking.

Tohru was just counting the signs that came by, and Yuki watching her.

_When they came back home..._

Tohru rushed to her room and fell asleep, trying to forget what happened.

But couldn't.

_The next morning..._

Tohru came in late in the kitchen.

She didn't have any thought.

"Tohru, you're oh so late, my dear." Shigure said.

"Uh sorry. I made noodles yesterday, so just microwave it and then-"

She felt a little tingle in her leg, and before she finished her sentence she ran to her room.

She fell asleep again, thinkig about the..._Scene _Kyo and Tohru made.

She just couldn't forget it.

Then she was thinking...

_'Oh my god. I think I'm in love with Kyo.'_


End file.
